


now I wake up by your side

by orphan_account



Series: the sun and the princess (oneshots) [1]
Category: Karlie Kloss (Model), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, Meet-Cute, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taylor and Karlie are at the same party- and end up in a situation they didn't think they'd find themselves in.





	now I wake up by your side

It was late in the night, the bass and alcohol pumping through the blood of all the young, excited people at the house party.   
Music was blaring through the speakers, and the loud voices of intoxicated people mixed with it. 

Over the voice of Rihanna, a drunk blonde girl yelled, probably much louder than she intended to.   
“DUDE, that's my jam! Please hold my drink, I’ll love you forever.” she slurred, pushing her red solo cup into the direction of the short brunette she was leaning onto, an arm around her shoulders.

“Uh, sure.” the short girl replied, “but please don't say that this is ‘enabling behaviour’ tomorrow, when you're inevitably regretting whatever you're about to do.”  
It was apparent that the brunette was, if buzzed, a lot more in control of her senses, and in control of her friend. 

Said friend had seemingly given up all possible control long ago, and was now, her drink safely planted in the shorter girls hand, pushing various pieces of trash off a couch table and started to climb onto it, singing along to the track, loudly and slightly off key, yet surprisingly beautifully, “because you MAKE ME FEEL, LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD”. 

Her brunette friend seemed to have sensed something like this happening and groaned, trying to get the attention of the blonde, who was now dancing to the song rather sexually, seemingly to the amused enjoyment of the guys lounging on the surrounding couches. 

“Hey, Taylor!” the brunette now yelled at her friend, trying to be heard over the music, “Taylor, get off that table right now!”. She set away the blondes drink, and tried to reach one of her arms, so she could make her come down and stop embarrassing herself.

“You’re not my MOM, Anna, you can’t tell me what to do!” the blonde slurred, turning away from her concerned friend, then proceeded to whoop and started to pull her sparkly silver top over her head. 

“Taylor, NO!”, Anna let out, mortified, having to watch her friend, in just a black bra and miniskirt, dance on the table, being ogled at by a bunch of young men she didn’t know, shaking what her mother gave her and swinging her shirt over her head.

“That’s it. Taylor, Sweetie, you’re drunk off your face.” She pulled her disgruntled friend off the couch table and gave her a stern look. “You’re gonna stay here while i get you some water, and then we’ll go home.”

“Don’t move!” she yelled over her shoulder one more time, before disappearing into the partying crowd, making her way towards the kitchen.

Taylor was now sitting on a couch, sulking. “She can’t tell me what to do!” she mumbled to herself, pushing one of her bra straps back up on her shoulder and pushing herself back up from the couch, and wandered towards the hallway. She was tired and needed a place just to lay down for a while, she decided.

After having stumbled into the bathroom and into a couple making out (and seemingly doing more than just that) in the laundry room, Taylor had finally found a room that looked like a bedroom in the dim light falling through the doorway behind her. Satisfied enough she kicked off her heels, pushed her skirt down to her ankles, stepping out of it, and let herself fall, face down, into the pillows. In one last attempt at getting comfortable, she fumbled with the clasp of her bra and opened it before pulling the sheets over herself and finally blacking out.

***

Karlie was sitting amongst the only people at this party who she had any common ground with, people who shared her major, when she was interrupted by Cara, her housemate.  
“Hey, Karlie, get your cute little ass over here.” her voice echoed over from the kitchen. She apologised to the round of fellow students before she downed the rest of her drink and followed Cara’s voice.

“What do you need, Car?” she asked her housemate, sneaking an arm around her shoulders and leaning into the girl with the pixie cut.

“No getting comfy here, I’ve got a job for you.” Cara said, moving so Karlie’s arm slid off of her. “This sweet girl...” Cara paused for a second, before the short brunette before her got the hint and quickly said “Anna”. 

Cara continued; “Yeah, right. Anna has lost her friend who she was gonna walk back to the dorms with, and I was hoping you were in the mood to accompany her to her room, as you are like, 8 foot tall and fit as hell and she gives me lost kitten vibes.”

“Really?” Karlie moaned, “but I was having such a good time hereee…”, which she frankly hadn’t had, but she was not exactly eager to get out of reach of a comfy couch and a drink.

“It’s literally 15 minutes. I just wanna be certain that little red riding hood over here gets home safe. Plus, you can have a good time on the way too.” Cara replied, pushing a can of beer into her direction. 

“Fine.” Karlie gave in. “Let’s go” she said into the direction of Anna, who seemed slightly estranged by the exchange that had just happened before her, but shrugged and grabbed her purse.

As the two made their way towards campus Karlie opened her beer and asked “So what happened to that friend of yours?”

Anna visibly cringed. “Uh, Taylor… she’s a music major, and my roommate. She’s a lovely girl and a great friend but is a terrible drunk. Tonight she started dancing on a table and stripping to RiRi.”

The tall blonde took a sip of her beer and smirked. “She sounds fun.” 

“Well, probably too much fun for me at times.” Anna chuckled. “I hope she’s okay tho.” she said, a look of concern washing over her face.

“If she’s back at the house, I’ll make sure she is.” Karlie reassured the shorter girl. “What does she look like?”

“She’s tall, though I don’t think she’s as tall as you are. She’s blonde, has bangs and if she can keep her clothes on, she’s wearing a silver long sleeve top and a black mini skirt.” Anna explained. “Oh, and we’re here!” she said, pulling her keys out of her purse. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“Sure. I’ll look after Taylor for you.” Karlie said, as the short brunette entered the building. Karlie chucked her beer can into a trashcan and turned on her heels, returning to the party.

 

The moment she got back to her house, to her slight embarrassment, any thought of looking for Anna’s friend left her mind, as she bumped into Cara the moment she walked through the door. Her housemate then dragged her over to a game of “Never Have I Ever”, which quickly just turned into shots, which turned into lounging on the floor of the living room, drunk, nursing on some kind of mixed beverage that someone made for her at some point that she didn’t quite remember.

“Cara, I’m tiiired.” Karlie slurred, her head resting on the other girls’ stomach,the rest of her body sprawled on the carpet. “Can’t we just go to sleep now?” Within seconds Cara had pushed the blondes head off her stomach, and was up on her feet. “Uh, No. I’m not gonna clean up this mess with a hangover. I’m gonna go make coffee. You grab yourself a water and throw out whoever is still here unless they’re gonna help us clean up. Go, go, go!”

Karlie had to admit it amazed her how her housemate was both known to be the life of the party and super organized and disciplined. But at times like this, it mostly annoyed her. She did as she was told, and grabbed a big, black trash bag, starting to work herself through the mess in the living room. With Cara and their new housemate for this semester, Sebastian, they got through the trash left by the party fairly quickly. 

By the time everything was close to having returned to its normal state, Karlie could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone remain on her feet. She dropped down onto the couch, pulling Cara, who she held by her wrists, with her. With her face pressed into her chest Cara mumbled, “Kar, as much as I’d love to spend more time with my face in your boobs, you really need to go to bed. Right now, because I won’t let you pass out on the couch.”

Karlie groaned and let herself be pulled up by Cara, who somehow still had the energy to control her limbs.   
“You. Bed. Now.” her housemate said to the blonde, sending her down the hallway.  
With her eyes half closed, Karlie stumbled into her room, pulling her dress over her head and simply letting herself fall onto the covers in the dark, falling asleep immediately.

***

When Karlie first came back to her senses, bright sunlight falling through her bedroom window, her head was pounding and her throat was feeling drier than a desert. When she lifted her hand to rub her eyes, she noticed there was a black lace bra wound around her wrist. She simply pulled it off her hand and tossed it onto the floor, still halfway in slumber, when she realized that she was still wearing her bra. 

For a beat she was frozen, then she slowly turned her head to the side, shocked when she saw a head of blonde hair, and even more shocking, that the girl in bed next to her was laying on her back, her bare chest exposed. 

Karlie quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to stare at the half naked girl in her bed and Oh my God- Karlie combed back though her fuzzy memories from the previous night, trying to find any indicator she did not hook up with the blonde next to her.

Until said blonde cleared her throat.

“Uh. Just to be sure, did we…? Because, uh, I honestly I don’t remember anything from last night.”, the girl next to Karlie said, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think so, at least i have no memory of that either, but I also don’t have a different one explaining how we ended up here, so frankly, I’m not actually sure?” Karlie replied, rubbing her temples.

“Oh, I’m not worried, it’s not like it’d be bad if we had.” the other blonde said, smirking, “I’d just be surprised if I’d gotten a catch like you.” 

Karlie started coughing, before catching herself and getting up to grab a bottle of water from her desk. “Thanks, I guess?” she said, trying to hide her embarrassment while gulping down the beverage. 

“Oh, I’m Taylor, by the way, in case we haven’t actually met last night.” the girl in Karlie’s bed said, getting up to grab her bra from the floor just in time for Karlie to see Taylor bending over in her black lace thong, making her choke on her water, which in turn made the other girl turn around, still just wearing her panties. “Are you okay?” Taylor asked, concerned.

“I’m good.”, Karlie managed to choke out between coughs, prompting Taylor to finally put on her bra. “Wait a second. Taylor. Do you by any chance have a friend called Anna, short brunette?” Karlie asked, the other girls name finally having rung a bell. 

“I do, yeah, she’s my roommate. We actually came here together.” Taylor replied, slightly confused.  
“Oh yeah I know, Karlie followed up, I walked her home. She was looking for you.” she informed the other blonde.

“Oh damn, I really need to text her.” Taylor said, pulling her phone out of a pile of clothes on the floor. Karlie herself realised she too, was wearing only underwear and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from the back of her desk chair, pulling them on. “You know what,” Karlie said, “you can borrow these, and I’ll be in the kitchen, making some breakfast.”, pulling some clothes out of her dresser, before disappearing into the hallway, leaving Taylor behind to get dressed.

When Taylor entered the kitchen in leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, Karlie had already made coffee and was putting eggs and toast on the table. “Oh wow, I didn’t expect this much!” Taylor said, sitting down at the table. “Well, I’m not just going to kick you out.” Karlie said, grinning, sitting down next to her, feeling herself ease up around the girl and liking her slightly blunt charm.

After chatting over breakfast, Taylor got another text message and had to get up and leave for her place. When they both stood at the door, the blonde quickly typed her number into Karlie’s phone. “Here you go” Taylor said, “So you can make sure I give your clothes back. Or so we can repeat what did, or didn’t happen last night. Your call.” the girl said with a wink, before disappearing out the door, leaving Karlie behind, who now already had a strong urge to text the new number in her phone.


End file.
